


Silent night

by PekoPeko



Series: The nights with you [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko





	Silent night

 

 

หกโมงเย็น

_กลับถึงห้อง เอาของสดไปเก็บ วันนี้ซื้อของมาเยอะแยะ ทำของโปรดจะได้กินได้เยอะ ๆ_

หกโมงครึ่ง

_เผลอทำอาหารออกมาเยอะเกินไป ปริมาณเท่าที่เวลาอาโอมิเนะมานอนค้าง แต่นอกจากวันนี้หมอนั่นจะไม่มาแล้ว ยังไม่มั่นใจเลยว่าตัวเองจะกินได้เท่าปกติหรือเปล่า_

 

หกโมงสี่สิบ

_ไก่ทอดสองชิ้น ข้าวหนึ่งคำ กินไม่ลงแล้ว_

 

หนึ่งทุ่มตรง

_เอากับข้าวใส่กล่องเข้าตู้เย็นหมดแล้ว เก็บล้างครัวเรียบร้อยแล้ว เช็กประตูห้องก็อาบน้ำนอนได้ นอนเร็วหน่อย พรุ่งนี้จะได้ตื่นเช้าไปเข้าชมรม ถ้าไม่ไหว ก็ฝากคุโรโกะไว้แล้วว่าถ้าแปดโมงยังไม่โผล่หัวไปให้ช่วยลากับโค้ชให้หน่อย_

_ไม่ได้บอกเหตุผล แต่หมอนั่นไม่ซักไซ้ รู้สึกขอบคุณอยู่หน่อย ๆ_

 

หนึ่งทุ่มสี่สิบ

_เผลอแช่น้ำนานไป อยากรีแล็กซ์ แต่แช่จนน้ำเย็นแล้วก็เหมือนเดิม ฟุ้งซ่านกว่าเดิมอีกมั้ง_

 

สองทุ่ม

_นอนไม่หลับ_

 

สองทุ่มสิบ

_นมอุ่นไม่ช่วย_

_แย่กว่าเดิม_

สองทุ่มครึ่ง

_เพิ่งหัวค่ำ ทำไมถึงเงียบแบบนี้นะ_

_เหมือนวันนั้นเลย..._

_แย่ล่ะ_

_หายใจไม่ออก_                       

 

สองทุ่มสามสิบห้า

“อาโอมิเนะ”

[…]

“มาหาฉันที”

[เข้าใจแล้ว]

สายตัดไป

_แต่ไม่เป็นไร จากบ้านหมอนั่นมาแป๊ปเดียว...รอแป๊ปเดียว_

สามทุ่ม

_ออดดัง_

 

.

 

หากครั้งแรกที่อาโอมิเนะได้มาเยือนอพาร์ตเมนท์ของอีกฝ่ายเรียกว่าเงียบแล้ว ครั้งนี้กลับเงียบยิ่งกว่า ยามเมื่อประตูห้องของอีกฝ่ายปิดลงก็เหมือนตัดขาดพวกเขาจากโลกภายนอกโดยสิ้นเชิง กระทั่งฝนที่เทลงมาหลังจากนั้นยังไม่มีเสียงเล็ดรอดเข้ามาแม้แต่น้อย กลับยิ่งทำให้อากาศเย็นลง ความเหงากดทบลงหนักหน่วงจนแทบหายใจไม่ออก คากามิเองก็ไม่พูดอะไรตั้งแต่เขามาถึง เพียงแค่เปิดประตูให้เขาเข้าไป แล้วพยักหน้าแทนคำทักทาย อาโอมิเนะเห็นขอบตาแดงก่ำเหมือนกับจะร้องไห้ แต่รอบนัยน์ตาไม่บวม แสดงว่ายังไม่ร้อง แค่เกือบ ๆ  ไม่รู้ทำไมเขากลับรู้สึกอยากให้อีกฝ่ายร้องออกมามากกว่า ไม่ใช่ก่อนหน้าเขาจะมาถึง แต่เป็นตอนนี้ ตอนที่มีเขาอยู่ด้วย แต่คิดไปก็เท่านั้น อยู่ดี ๆ จะบอกให้อีกฝ่ายร้องไห้ก็กระไรอยู่ ดังนั้นเขาจึงทำแค่เดินตามเข้าไปเงียบ ๆ หันมาล็อกประตูให้แล้วตรวจเช็กความเรียบร้อยขณะที่อีกฝ่ายเดินหายเข้าไปในห้องนอน ออกมาพร้อมกับหมอนและผ้าห่มอีกชุดในตอนที่เขาเดินเข้าไปวางของพอดี เจ้าตัวยื่นหมอนกับผ้าห่มให้เขา ส่วนตัวเองขึ้นไปซุกกองหมอนและผ้าห่มบนโซฟาก่อนแล้ว ดูเหมือนจะปักหลักอยู่ตรงนั้นมาสักพักแล้ว

เมื่อเขาทรุดตัวลงนั่งยังสุดปลายอีกฝั่งของโซฟา เปิดทีวีหาอะไรดูไปเรื่อย รอเวลาที่อีกฝ่ายจะอธิบายการกระทำของตัวเอง ร่างสูงที่ถูกห่ออยู่ในผ้านวมก็ค่อย ๆ ไหลเข้ามาใกล้ ก่อนทิ้งตัวลงใส่ตักอย่างอ่อนเปลี้ยเหมือนกับแมวที่มีสถานะเป็นของเหลว ในตอนแรกเจ้าตัวเลือกจะตะแคงไปทางทีวี นอนดูอะไรก็ตามที่เขาเลือก ก่อนจะพลิกตัวเข้าซุกซบหน้าท้องเขาในชั่วโมงถัดมา ซึ่งตัวเขาเองก็เปลี่ยนจากการจับผมอีกฝ่ายเล่นมาเป็นลูบหัวเบา ๆ ให้ปลายนิ้วไล้ไปตามกลุ่มผมนุ่มอย่างเพลิดเพลินเช่นกัน ซึ่งมาคิดดูอีกที นั่นเป็นการกระทำของคนที่มีความสัมพันธ์ต่อกันในรูปแบบไหนนะ ? คากามิไม่เคยพูดเรื่องนี้ ส่วนอาโอมิเนะมาค้างที่ห้องนี้บ่อยขึ้นก็จริง แต่ก็ไม่ได้ทำให้เขาเป็นเพื่อนกับอีกฝ่าย ไม่คิดที่จะเป็นด้วย

 

สี่ทุ่มกว่าแล้ว

 

เขาก้มมองคนบนตัก แล้วพบว่าอีกฝ่ายปรือตามองเขาอยู่เช่นกัน

“ง่วงแล้วหรอ” เขาถาม

คากามิพยักหน้า

“เข้าไปนอนในห้องไหม”

คราวนี้ส่ายหน้า มือหนาเลื่อนมากำชายเสื้อเขาแน่น ไม่แน่ใจว่าอีกฝ่ายทำไปโดยรู้สึกตัวหรือเปล่า แต่จะรู้หรือไม่เขาก็ไม่ว่าอะไร

“งั้นลุกหน่อย” อีกฝ่ายยันตัวลุกขึ้น ยังงัวเงียอยู่ เห็นแล้วชวนง่วงตาม แต่ดูดีขึ้นกว่าตอนมาเปิดประตูให้แล้วเขาก็พอใจ

อาโอมิเนะเอื้อมมือไปหยิบรีโมทมาปิดทีวี เอาหมอนมาจัดที่มุมโซฟาด้านหนึ่งแล้วคลี่ผ้าห่มออกไม่ให้เป็นก้อน ขยับจัดที่ทางสักพักเจ้าโซฟาที่เขาชอบใช้นอนเล่นก็กลายเป็นเตียงเฉพาะกิจพอนอนได้สองคน อีกฝ่ายลงไปนอนตะแคงหันหน้าให้พนักโซฟาเรียบร้อยแล้ว ส่วนเขาหยิบรีโมทมาปิดไฟแล้วล้มตัวลงตามไป

พวกเขาไม่ได้หันหน้าเข้าหากัน

ถึงอย่างนั้นคากามิก็เอนตัวเอาหัวมาพิงหลังเขาอยู่ดี

 

 

 

 


End file.
